


Julian is Board (and His Parents Talk About Stuff....)

by Fernando9andSergio15



Series: Tales of the DFB Apartment Complex [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Julian is adorable, M/M, Manuel is a Lawyer, Philipp is a baker, They have a serious converosation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernando9andSergio15/pseuds/Fernando9andSergio15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian is an adorable little fucker and his parents have a conversation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Julian is Board (and His Parents Talk About Stuff....)

**Author's Note:**

> My Fips/Manu one shot as promised. This is more of their reaction to Miro's pregnancy and you learn some more about Miro's past and stuff. Yeah, this is kinda nasty but JULIAN!

Julian rolled around on the floor, board out of his mind, as his mother made this diner in the kitchen.

“MAMA! HUNGRY!” 

“Yes Julian, its almost ready.” Julian huffed annoyed 

“HUNGARY NOW!” 

“Finished now,” Philipp put the toddler onto his high chair and put the pasta in front of him. Manuel walked in from work and pressed a kiss to Philipp’s cheek. “How was work?” 

“Fine, the usual. The trial is in two months so I have some breathing room, how was the shop?”

“Busy. We got two weddings and three parties tat want cupcake displays.”

“In the next week.” 

“Yup, just finished the first party, which is being delivered tonight, but the others have to wait for tomorrow. Thomas stopped by.”

“What did he say?” 

“Miro’s pregnant again.”

“His?” 

“No, Michael’s.”

“How many months?” 

“He said he found out at one month, but Miro is four months along now.” Manuel was silent for a moment and gave Philipp a knowing look. 

“I should go talk to him later.” Julian watched his parent’s conversation while eating his food, very messily. “Did you speak to Miro?”

“I called him and Julian dragged him over.” 

“Is he happy about it at least?” 

“He was drunk when they had sex, like when the twins were conceived.” 

“Well no, he was given Ambien with alcohol which made him “consent” and conceive the twins. If you could even call that consent.” 

“You can’t blame Miro.” 

“I’m not! I’m merely saying that if you do what Michael did to Miroslav, you should be in jail.” Julian looked up at Manuel puzzled hearing Miro’s name.

“Miro?” he looked at his papa, “MIRO!”

“Yes,” Philipp pinched the bridge of his nose, “Yes, Miro.”

“Do the twins know?” 

“Yes,” Philipp sighed, “Can we please talk about something else?” 

“How did Julian like the bakery?” 

“He made a mess.” 

“You should be used to this by know, he’s a walking future world dictator mess maker!” Maule laughed as Julian grinned at the comment. 

“Yes, yes he is.”


End file.
